Womanizer
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Edge is a manwhore and manipulates all the Divas. But, at the end of the day he goes back to one woman. Set to the song Womanizer by Britney Spears. FOR HATTER-ZOMBIE. EdgeOC.


I hate Britney Spears. I hate this song. But, every time I hear it, I think Edge. His freakin' Decade of Decadence DVD gave me ideas for more oneshots. Oh well. Hope ya enjoy this one. Zay, this one's for you. Read. Review. Vote. I **DO NOT** own the wrestlers, I **DO** own Teeny. Sawyer belongs to **Hatter-Zombie**.

* * *

_Superstar  
__Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what you're doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Adam 'Edge' Copeland grinned his usual cocky grin, his lips entwined with Maria's. She giggled as he started taking her clothes off. Adam kissed her skin, his lips moving down her neck to her breasts. The only reason the bubbly Diva was with him was because she was drunk out of her mind. That was perfectly fine by Adam. He was going to have his way no matter what. He always did, everyone knew that. Even innocent little Maria. Well, CM Punk certainly wasn't going to be happy about this. But, Adam didn't care who he hurt. Maria pulled him closer to her, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She giggled, getting on top of the Rated-R Superstar. Her moved to his chest, sucking on his skin.

The only thing Adam loved about Maria was the mind-blowing sex he had with her. Kind of like now. When it was over, Adam just left Maria laying naked in the locker room. He was on to his next conquest. And, he knew exactly who could fulfill his desire. She was just as manipulative as he was. That was exactly how Adam liked it. He found her where she usually was: avoiding her brother and smoking a cigarette in a supply closet. Adam grinned at her, licking his lips. Teeny Kennedy grinned back at him, putting out her cigarette. She bit her bottom lip, turning him on that easily.

Adam grabbed the voluptuous blonde into his arms, shoving his wet lips onto hers. His hands reached for her shirt, ripping it off of her body. Good God, her body. Teeny was a surfer and therefore had a body that drove Adam wild. Everything about her drove him wild. Teeny moved her lips to Adam's neck, sucking on his skin. Adam moaned as he slid off her skirt, slowly and seductively. His tongue entered her mouth, feeling around for hers as his hands circled her body.

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

His breath was heavy as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. She moaned his name, running her delicate fingers through his hair. The Canadian would've loved to have his way with her once again. He knew he couldn't do that. Firstly, she was too addicting. Secondly, her boyfriend was crazy jealous. And finally, he had other women to please. It was the same routine every day and she was just as much a slut as he was a womanizer. That's why Teeny was usually the one he went to most often.

"Mm, don't go," Teeny whispered, biting his lip.

"You know your boyfriend will be looking for you," Adam replied, still holding her.

"Fuck him."

"I'll let you do that, Kennedy."

Adam kissed her once more before leaving the supply closet. The superstars whispered as he walked by, holding onto their women. He had a severe case of sex hair, but that was the least of his problems. He was more concerned with who was going to satisfy his desire next. He had plenty of options, but he was so picky. However, Adam saw his new target. Correction--_targets_. The lovely Bella Twins. They were the only two Divas that he'd never been able to get a hold of. Carlito and his brother kept their women close.

The ultimate opportunist wrapped an arm around both girls, grinning his usual arrogant grin. The twins both returned his grin, sensing what he had in store for them. But, the girls didn't want to upset their boyfriends. Well, what Carlito and Primo didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Adam grabbed the twins by the hand and led them to his locker room. He grinned, knowing that Carlito and Primo would be pissed when they found out where the Bellas had gone off to.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

Brie--or was it Nikki?--started unzipping his jeans and sliding them down to his ankles as she grinned up at him. Adam let out a fierce moan as she went down on him, sucking and biting him. Nikki pressed her lips against his and Adam didn't know which twin to favor more: the one on his dick or the one staring into his eyes. Nikki wrapped her arms around Adam's neck, slipping her tongue into his mouth. His hands found her thin waist as he kissed her back, his tongue doing battle with hers.

No wonder Carlito and Primo kept a close watch on the twins. They sure as hell knew how to pleasure a man. Then again, it wasn't exactly hard to pleasure Adam. Even Vickie Guerrero could do it with ease. Just as the twins switched places, the locker room door swung open and in came Carlito and Primo. Both men started yelling in Spanish as Adam just zipped his jeans, grinning the same old cocky grin.

"What the hell is your problem, Copeland?" Carlito demanded.

"I just hate it when I see a woman that can't be pleasured by her boyfriend," Adam smirked.

Carlito was ready to lunge at Adam, but Primo held him back. Adam let out a laugh as he blew kisses to the twins and headed on his way. For some reason, it made him feel good that he'd more or less destroyed Carlito's and Primo's relationships. Adam sought out another Diva, spotting Kelly Kelly by catering. He wasn't _that_ desperate. Kelly pouted when saw that Adam's eyes had fallen upon Michelle McCool.

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
__Womanizer_

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
You just cant find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy, who you are  
That's who you are, baby_

Once Michelle saw Adam heading her way, she knew what was coming. He wanted to jump her bones. What else was new? She'd only given in to her temptation once and it was wild. But, that was before she realized what a womanizer the man was. Adam didn't say a word as he approached her. Instead, he forcefully kissed her. Michelle was caught off guard, but quickly regained her composure and pushed him away.

"I'm not getting involved with you again," Michelle said, trying not to want him.

"You want me, McCool," Adam whispered into her neck. "Just admit."

"You have no idea how bad I want you."

"I'm right here. Take me."

Adam knew that as much as she tried, Michelle had no resistance when it came to him. The former Diva's champion grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him roughly. She caved just like he knew she would. Adam's hands circled her waist, his lips never moving from hers. She tasted so good. Adam backed her up against the wall, getting rougher with her. Michelle did the same with him, not caring that the other superstars were yelling at them to knock it off and get a room.

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

Like always, Adam left Michelle wanting more. He left everyone wanting more. Well, everyone except one woman. One woman that was just as manipulative as him. Adam looked down at the wedding band on his finger and smiled to himself. His darling wife was probably waiting for him. Mrs. Copeland didn't like to be kept waiting, but Adam was sure she'd occupy her time the way she usually did: by sleeping with whatever guy came her way. Adam always bitched about it, despite the fact that he did the same thing.

Sawyer stood at the far end of the hallway, flirting with John Cena. When she saw her husband on his way, she quickly shooed the World Heavyweight Champion away. Adam grabbed Sawyer by the shoulders and shoved his lips onto hers. He'd craved her lips the entire day and now she was back in his arms. Mrs. Copeland grinned at her husband, already knowing how he'd spent his day. If she didn't love him so much, she hate him for cheating her.

"Where were you, darling?" Sawyer asked. "I missed you."

"I was just…around, beautiful," Adam lied.

"Careful. You might catch something from one of those sluts."

"I wouldn't be throwing around the word 'slut' if I were you, Sawyer."

"Shut up, you womanizer."

_Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer  
Oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby_


End file.
